


Post-Apocalyptic Love

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: It is 1000 years after the Great War, greater than all wars before. Human population is just now getting back on its feet. Leaders have used the salvaged technology from ages ago to make living conditions better for everyone. After many years of barely getting by on sick crops and animals, humans can now use the soil for large shares of healthy plant for food, medicine, and manufacturing products.There are six land masses on this planet. Leaders from all six have met to plan the ruling of these masses. It is unanimously voted that each leader will rule their land mass. No amount of influence one leader has will affect another leader’s ruling. And that is how it is.For many centuries, the masses all live in piece with one another until the death of the king of Sith. The king’s son, Palpatine, is a power-hungry chap. As his first decree, he declares war on the Alderaans. The peaceful land mass has no army and is quickly defeated. The other masses rise up against him. In order to keep the peace, Queen Leia and King Han give up their only son to be married to Palatine’s daughter Reign.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Corona-quarantine... let's see how much of this i can write.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. What am I doing?” He breathes. “Why am I just killing people?” 

  
“Fenris! Great work out there! You should be able to go in the field next raid.” Aunt Phasma claps him on the shoulder. “We'll just need to get you to the shooting range again, eh?” 

  
This Fenris is Palpatine’s adopted son, taken away from his village in Alderaan as a baby. Brainwashed to follow the Sith rule, he only knew war and destruction. The only love he ever knew was from his “aunt" Captain Phasma of Palpatine’s army and his sister Reign, now married to the fearsome Kylo Ren. Now, something is making him question his entire way of life.

  
He excuses himself and goes to his lodgings, but he can’t help thinking about the prisoner Ren took with him. What was he doing to the man? Using his power as part of the imperial family, he pulls up security feeds from the prison. 

  
Ren has the man, beaten and bruised, strapped to a chair. Blood is tricking down his temples. There is no audio, and Fenris cannot read lips, but he is able to tell by the smirk on the man’s face that Ren is getting frustrated. Kylo stretches out his hand, and using the force, extracts information from the man. As Ren lets go, the prisoner sags, only held up by his bonds. Ren strides out of the room, taking the guards with him. Fenris knows he must act quickly. 


	2. Chapter 2

It is 1000 years after the Great War, greater than all wars before. Human population is just now getting back on its feet. Leaders have used the salvaged technology from ages ago to make living conditions better for everyone. After many years of barely getting by on sick crops and animals, humans can now use the soil for large shares of healthy plant for food, medicine, and manufacturing products. 

There are six land masses on this planet. Leaders from all six have met to plan the ruling of these masses. It is unanimously voted that each leader will rule their land mass. No amount of influence one leader has will affect another leader’s ruling. And that is how it is.

For many centuries, the masses all live in piece with one another until the death of the king of Sith. The king’s son, Palpatine, is a power-hungry chap. As his first decree, he declares war on the Alderaans. The peaceful land mass has no army and is quickly defeated. The other masses rise up against him. In order to keep the peace, Queen Leia and King Han give up their only son to be married to Palatine’s daughter Reign. 

A shaky peace ensues for another decade or so. The masses begin to build up their armies “just in case". Rumors fly through the masses that Sith is building nuclear weapons, the ones that caused all the destruction in the Great War. Queen Leia is concerned so she sends her best warrior and spy, Poe Dameron, to scope out Sith. He is to go under the guise of searching for clues to find the queen’s estranged brother. 

Poe prepares to leave on this perilous mission. The only companion he has is his helper bot, BB-8. He lands his plane a few miles east of the Sith border on the land mass of Tatooine. There is a contact here that has information on the queen’s brother. 

The contact gives Poe a drive, telling him there are clues on the drive. The old man warns him to be careful in this area as it is technically a war zone. Poe gives the drive to BB-8 for safekeeping. He travels on a few miles until he comes to an encampment that is on fire. A woman runs past, screaming to him. “Turn around!” 

Poe stops and squints. Coming out of the smoke is the silhouette of Sith's feared general, Kylo Ren. Wearing a mask to hide his identity, Kylo Ren is a mystery. Only a few people are privy to the information of who he is. Being Leia’s top warrior, Poe knows this Kylo is the one Ben Solo, son of Leia and Han. 

Kylo Ren's sabre is feared throughout the land. He alone is responsible for half the deaths caused by the Sith. Now Poe sees this sabre dangling from Ren's hand. Ren’s soldiers fan out behind him, picking up any stragglers. An elderly woman trips and falls to the ground; Ren raises his weapon. Instinctively, Poe whips out his blaster and shoots at Ren.

Looking up, Ren lowers his blade. A soldier grabs Poe and wrestles him to the ground. Ren stalks towards him and pulls him off the ground by his shoulder. “What’s this? An Organian? Bring him.” He drops Poe back on the ground and spins on his heel. The last thing Poe sees is the fist of the trooper connecting with his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So how does this work? Do you expect me to be so terrified of you that I will just talk? Not gonna happen buddy. I mean, I can talk, but it won’t be about anything you care about…” Poe jabbers as they strap him to a chair. They’ve already beat him and zapped him with electric batons. He’s pretty sure he’s bleeding in a couple of places.

“Shut up,” Ren snaps. “You’re annoying.” His mask remains impassive as he stares at Poe for a few seconds. “When they told me there may be an Organian spy on the borderlands, they didn’t tell me it would be the best pilot they have to offer.”

Poe smirks, “That’s me buddy. By the way, your mom says hi.”

“I highly doubt that,” Ren’s fist clenches, “although it escapes my mind why on earth she would choose you.”

“Why? Because I remind her of your father.” Poe knows nothing good will come of taunting Ren, but, oh does it feel good to give him only a smidgen of the grief the army general caused his own mother!

“Enough. If you will refuse to use your mouth for useful information, how about you don’t use it all? I can get the intel from you a much easier way.” Poe feels himself freeze. He tries his hardest to move a muscle, a finger, and eyelid, but nothing works. He can feel Ren rooting about in his mind, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

Ren must have found what he was looking for because he leaves go of the force holding Poe still. Poe sags against his bonds, energy gone. Ren leans close and says, “You pride yourself as Leia's son, but just wait until she betrays you, too. It’s inevitable.” He turns on his heel and takes all but two of the guards out of the room. “Hold him here for execution.”

_Welp. This is how I die, I guess._ Poe closes his eyes. He cracks one open again when he hears a strong voice say, “I need the prisoner. Father wants to see him.”

This must be Palpatine’s son, Darth Fenris, named after the Norse wolf. No one saw him much, but his reputation proceeded him. _Maybe Palpatine sees me as a bargaining chip._ The guards unstrap him from his bonds, and someone holds him up with one hand. Poe looks up and sees a mask not unlike Kylo Ren's. “Come on, let’s go.” The person behind the mask tugs him.

Poe does his best to fight back against his masked handler, but his strength was sapped by Ren's mind probe. “Let me go! Or just kill me. Please just kill me.” Poe pleads.

The masked being shoves him against the wall. “Stop fighting me, please! I’m trying to save you!”

“I'm sorry, what?” Poe snorts in his mind.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’ve just had a change of heart and mind and I’m breaking you out of here. Just walk with me.” The person hisses.

_I mean. I either escape or die. So, better than whatever Palps has for me here_. Poe struggles into step behind the mask.

His “savior" pulls him down a corridor that leads to the ships of the leaders. Dragging him to the ship of Darth Fenris, he pushes Poe onto the ship and hesitates when a clear voice rings out, “Who goes there?”

“Shit. Phasma.” The mask mutters. “Just me, Auntie! I’m going flying!”

“And what about that prisoner?” She demands.

The man jumps in the cockpit and takes off, never giving Phasma an answer. The engine roars to life and they take off. The mask turns to Poe and asks, “Can you fly this?”

“Yea, I’m sure I can. Why?”

“I don’t fly much. Hoping you could help with that,” the person snaps as they lift off their mask and _oh sweet Dreyfin_ , he is gorgeous. The man's dark skin glistens with sweat, and Poe’s eyes drawn to his jaw and plump lips.

_Not the time to get horny, man!_ Poe yells at himself. “Hu, ah, yea, I can definitely fly this thing. Let, let me just get to the controls.” He awkwardly climbs over the man's legs as the man just watches him, looking very confused.

“Thank you, what’s your name?” He queries.

“Poe Dameron. And _thank you_...” He pauses, waiting for the man to answer.

“Fenris. Darth Fenris.” The man answers. So, this _is_ Palpatine’s son. Poe is immediately on the alert. It wouldn’t be out of Palpatine’s playing field to send a spy to infiltrate Organa.

“Fenris? You choose that yourself?”

“No, I hate it. Why am I named after a huge wolf? But that’s the name they gave me.” Fenris scowls.

“Well, I’m not going to call you that. It’s a dumb name anyways. How ‘bout we call you ‘Finn’? It’s close, but not a direct pull from Fenris.” Poe suggests.

“Finn,” the other man rolls the name around on his tongue. “I like it! Hi, I’m Finn.” Finn extends his hand with a wide grin.

_Aw. He’s adorable._ “Hi Finn. Poe Dameron, at your service.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a minute or so, then Finn jumps up. “Ugh. I have got to get out of these robes.” He starts pulling off his robes, and Poe just wonders how far he'll strip because, like, he wouldn’t _mind_ seeing the man naked, but is now the time?

Thankfully, the man stops at an undershirt, and he leaves his pants on, but he shivers as the cool air meets the sweat on his skin. “Here take my jacket.” Poe hands it out to him. “I’m warm-blooded. Don’t need it.”

Fenris looks surprised. “Thank you. Appreciate it. Can you get us out of here?”

“I can, but I need to get back to Tatooine. I left my droid there.”

“No, you can’t go back there! They’ll find us there!” Finn’s eyes grow twice the size.

“Sorry, buddy, no can do. BB-8 is essential to me and my mission.” Poe turns the ship towards Tatooine.

Sith fighters come up behind them, and Poe is sure he can outmaneuver them, but he kind of wants to see what Finn will do if they get separated. So, he stays within the fighters' range and crashes the ship in the deserts of Tatooine.

The ship splits apart, and he hides in the wreckage until Finn is sure he’s dead and walks off, holding onto Poe’s jacket. Little does Finn know that Poe placed a tracker and wire on the jacket so Poe will know what he is up to.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be considerate in your comments, but I'd love to hear your opinions!


End file.
